A sudden change
by J-boy-rusher
Summary: After Logan's 18 birthday his whole life changes for better and for worst. Rewrite of "songs of love and hate"
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter in my rewrite. Hope it's better then before.

Teenage dream

It was a cold Minnesota night, Logan Mitchell, an 17 year old teen boy, was asleep in his bed, dreaming of his best friend Kendall Knight. Kendall was a tall, handsome, dirty blond with eyes as green as emeralds. It was no figure he was in love with him, half the girls in school were. Logan was head over hills in love with him, but he could never tell him that. Not because he was self conscious, Logan was a very handsome guy himself with his beautiful brown eyes, his award winning smile, his dimples to die for, And an IQ of 120. No it was because no one new he was bi, except his ex girlfriend/best friend Camille.

-Deep in Logan's dream-

He and Kendall where on a road trip to California, a place they both would love to visit some day. Now some were in Colorado Holding hands singing along to Katy Perry's teen age dream on the radio in Logan's black 2013 dodge charger

To Logan this felt right, Holding hand with the man he loved. Every now and then looking over to the passenger seat to see Kendall smiling, look at the scenery around them. It was getting dark and both were getting tired from being in the car so long

"Hey Kendall" Logan said well turning down the radio

"Yes logie" Kendall said

"We should stop at a hotel here in Colorado springs for the night" he said

"Ok " Kendall said tiredly

they pulled into a Holliday inn and Logan paid for a night. One room with a queen size bed for them to share. After unloading the car with there bags they stopped and got something to eat and watching a movie called vampires suck.

"Matt lantern is so hot" Kendall said while Logan gave his a weird look and said "oh really" getting up to go take a shower and get ready for bed.

Kendall quickly told Logan "well, not as hot as you." that made Logan laugh. Well Logan was in the bathroom washing up for bed Kendall called to him.

"Hey, logie"

"Yes ken"

"Come out now" Logan did and there was a surprise when he got out there. Kendall was on there bed wearing nothing but a small pair of boxer briefs leaving nothing for the imagination which made Logan's member twitch in his boxers. Looking at his long legs, barely formed abs and his nice bulge. That already made him semi hard.

"What are you doing" Logan asked

"Nothin," Kendall said child like "waiting for you"

"ok" he said walking over to the side were Kendall was "im her..."

Kendall pulled him down to the bed and straddle the brunet well attack his lips with full force. Logan was taken back but then used his tongue to slip into the blonds mouth and fight for control. Logan won by pulling the blonds hair which he was moving his hands through. Kendall let out a moan well moving to Logan's ass. Logan felt the pair of hands on his ass, which he liked. those hand stared needing his cheeks through the fabric of his boxer briefs. The brunet moved his lips to the blonds neck were he sucked, kissed and nipped at. This make the blond moan more. The friction between there two hard members was great, both loving it. When Kendall broke the kiss, turning them both over so Kendall was on top now, he made his way down Logan's body, Kendall was kissing and licking his way down Logan's body stopping at the brunets nipples for some treatment, taking one in his mouth licking and nibbling on it well his hand was pinching the other nipple.

Kendall made it to the waist band of Logan's boxer then when quickly discarded them with his teeth. Logan was about 9inches long and very thick. Logan moaned in pleasure when the blond took his member and started stroking it. "You like that" Kendall asked seductively. Logan could only nod and moan. "Well your gunna love this" Kendall started to lower his mouth to the head of his cock when...

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP , BEEP

Logan jolted up, it was just a dream. He looked down at his throbbing member and seeing a wet spot on his grey boxers. He got up and when to take a shower. He took care of it when he got in the shower. There he got to thinking why was he having these dreams. Logan has been having these wet dreams about his close friend for over 2 months. He has known he had feeling for Kendall since he was 14, he is now 17 almost 18 in a week. How could he have these dreams about his best friend.

After his shower he went back to his room changed into his clothes for school. He decided on a grey shirt with a stripped moron and grey cardigan. The smart boy also grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with his converse and headed down  
stairs for breakfast. He was met by his mom, Johanna, his dad, David and younger twin siblings Phil and Sophie.

"Morning" Logan said to all four of then

"Good morning sweetie how'd you sleep" Johanna asked

"Slept great" he replied

Logan grabbed a peace of toast and told the twins to grab there thing and meet him in the car. He grabbed his bag and walked outside where he was met with a blast of cold October breeze. The twins can out two minutes later. It was Logan's job to start taking them to school since he was given his birthday gift early. Logan go to the middle school and said bye to his brother and sister, then heading to his school down the street. He wasn't ready for another week of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Misery

when Logan arrived to school he parked in his usual spot. He got off his car got his messenger bag and headed to his locker were his friends were already waiting for him.

When he got there he seen all of them except the one he wanted to see the most. The two girls of the group, Camille and Lucy, seen him first.

"Hey low-gain aren't you cold with just a cardigan on" Lucy said sounding concerned. This got the attention of the rest of the guys, James, Carlos, and Dak.

"No, im good were inside aren't we?" He said with fake attitude.

"Ok ass hole when you get a cold to call me to make some of the chicken soup you love soooo much" Lucy said jokingly which He laughed at. He ran to her, picked her up and swung here around.

" let go you dick" she said laughing along with the rest of the group. He was gunna say some thing when from behind them they hear " wow you have such beautiful language for a lady" they all turn around well He put her down, it was Kendall logans heart sank every time He saw him.

"Hey Kendall your late" Carlos said

" we have 15 more min before the bell rings" the blond shot back

"You know we show up 30 min before just to talk and mess around" James said fixing his hair

Logan look at the blond for his retort bet nothing he just when to his locker to get his book. Something was wrong with him and Logan wanted to know what was up. They all go are books and went to the stair case that no one one uses anymore. Well dak and Camille (cousins) talked about there family gatherings Logan looked over at Kendall who was deep in thought.

"Hey what's up?, you seem down" he said

"Oh, um," he took in a breath and sighed like he wanted to talk be didn't want to tell "nothing"

"Are you sur..."

"I have to go" the blond said and bolted off

"What's with him" dak said as they all got up looking at the direction Kendall was in

"I don't know," Logan said "ill see you later " logan got up and headed to his first class of the day.

After that the day was every uneventful. First logan had physiology, then honors algebra 2, then AP US history. Everyone met back up at lunch, with Kendall ignoring all of them. He wouldn't even look at logan for some reason. After he had Spanish 3, ASB with everyone, still Kendall acting weird, AVID, and lastly AP English 3. There since they had a sub and the teacher, left nothing for then to do, all they did was talk. Logan took this as a way to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey tell me what is wrong with you today. You seem every distant." Logan said.

"I told you nothing"

"I don't believe you" he shot back

"Well you should! And stop being so damn pushy!"Kendall said raising his voice at logan which he never did.

"Fine be a big ass baby and keep it to your self... you know that is way kids commit suicide, they don't get help with problems and then they cant take it any more and just take there life...I don't want that to happen to you that is why I ask and be 'pushy' like you say" I told him looking away not speaking for the rest of the period.

After school He couldn't stay and hang out with friends because I had to get my brother and sister, my mom asked me to get them for her, like a good son he said yes.

Logan pulled up in front and because they get put 20 min before he did they were waiting out side in the cold. He thought that was funny.

"So how was school" He asked getting glares from both of them."ok fine don't answer, next time you can walk 7 blocks to get home, because your so rude" He told them while driving off.

"It was fine" Sophie said with anger in her voice

They pulled up to the house, were they got out and headed inside and out of the cold. This year it snowed in October, which was really weird even for Minnesota. Johanna and David were both by the fire in the living room. The Mitchell's had one of the nicest homes in town. The house was very modern the living room was large with hardwood floors, the couches were tan with a matching coffee table and a huge flat screen tv.

Logan's house was the choice place to hang out at. Most of the time logan and his group of friends stayed in the basement, his parents made it into a teens heaven. It was about three times the size of any other basements. They had a computer, flat screen, entertainment center with an xbox360, play station 3, wii, and every movie you could think of and speaker system that would make you go deaf. On one side of the basement there was a bar stoked with loads of liquor.

Even tho logan had an amazing house he loved his room more. He convince his mom and dad to let him move into the attic. Hr had a king size bed, mini fridge, flat screen, Mac computer and laptop, along with his Ihome attached to surround sound speakers, and a Ipad, you could say Logan was a Apple whore. His room was my favorite colors red, grey and black.

Logan put his iPod on shuffle and just let the music play. He loved to do this and drown out the world. This was his own little logan world. He started thinking of today and how Kendall was acting. He didn't like it. They are best friends and are supposed to tell each other everything. Logan closed his eyes and let the music take over and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Luv dem strippas

-Logan's dream-

LOGAN POV

I was in a place I didn't recognize, it didn't look like my house it was very lay back. The carpet was white with tan sectional sofa. There was a tv up on the wall, but It didn't look like a tv I have ever seen it looked futuristic. I looked over at the coffee table that matched the sofa, it had pictures on it. They were pictures of me and Kendall. One looked like a wedding photo of us in what looks to be a rose garden, iv seen it before, it looked like the one at my grandparents house. We were standing In front of yellow and red roses we look extremely happy. I couldn't help but smile.

Next to the wedding picture was one of me and Kendall with a two little boys and a little girl. One boy looked about six or seven, well the other little boy and girl looked about five. It looked like we were just done rolling around in the grass because Kendall and I both had blades of grass in are hair. We all looked happy, this made me grin. Then I thought these little kids look a lot like Kendall and me. The older boy had brown hair like me, pale like skin and my dimples, but the thing I loved the most was his eyes, they were a beautiful emerald green like Kendall's . The younger kids looked like the older boy except the hair they had light blond hair. That is when someone called my name "Logan!" I turned to the back and seen the most beautiful thing in the world, it was Kendall coming out of the pool

"Logan what are you doing?" the wet blond asked with his golden locks hang wet on his forehead " I thought you were getting me some lemonade, your gunna let your pregnant husband go thirsty" Kendall asked jokingly. I looked at him for a second and notice he had a small bump that would be unnoticed if he wore a shirt.

"Of corse not" I said cheeky, that is when I herd the sound of little foot steps coming inside. I turned to see the little kids in the picture standing there with innocent faces

"Daddy can we hab some too" the little girls asked. I knew I couldn't say no so "yes my angle"

that was the last thing I said before I herd a knock at my door that woke me up "Logan its time to wake up and come down for dinner" my mom say sweetly.

"Ok be down in a sec" I told her, she smiled and left my room. why was the dream so perfect to me. I really wanted this but I knew that first Kendall would never be with me because he is straight and secondly guys cant get pregnant. For some reason in didn't feel like a dream it was more of a some-things-gunna-happen-in-the-future type of feeling, but I just shrugged it off and went down stairs were everyone was already eating. I sat down and started to feel my plate with the food in front of me. Just the usual vegetables, meat of some sort and a roll.

"Hey,how was school" dad asked

"Ok I guess, Kendall was acting a little weird today but other then that, nothing" I told my dad

"Do you know why?" my mom asked me, my dad nodding to her question

"no, when I asked him he just said nothing and when I kept pushing him to tell me he just snapped at me so I just dropped it" I told them

"Just give him some time he will come around" my mom said "so what do you want to do for your birthday this Friday?"

"I was wondering if I can have a party here at the house?" I asked shyly

"Aren't you to old for a birthday party? " my brother asked

"Not that type stupid" Sophie spat at here twin

"Ya not that kind, a regular high school teen party" I said look like at my mom and dad giving them puppy eyes to persuade them.

"I don't know..."my mom said "oh come one we met at a high school party when we were his age, maybe he will find the girl of his dreams" dad said defending me.

"Ya mom please, you only turn 18 once, please, please, please!" I begged

"Alright you can have a party, she said giving in

"Thanks I love you, im done" I said getting up kissing her on the cheek then heading up to my room to call my friends. Once there I grabbed my phone and first call Camille, after three rings she picked up

HEY CAM GUESS WHAT

WHAT?

MY MOM AND DAD ARE LETTING ME HAVE A PARTY FOR MY BIRTHDAY, HERE, WITH NO PARENTAL SUPERVISION.

I HATE YOU, YOU HAVE THE COOLEST PARENTS EVER BUT THAT'S GREAT WERE GUNNA HAVE FUN.

HELL YA, SO YOU CALL DAK, AND JAMES I WILL CALL LUCY, CARLOS AND KENDALL AND TELL THEM THE PLAN AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT TOMORROW. OK?

OK BYE

after I hung up I got a text form Kendall

hey sorry for how I was acting earlier. You mad at me still?-K

I started to write 'hell ya im fuckin mad' but then thought he obviously had something wrong with him and me telling him off wouldn't help so I deleted what I did write then wrote

if I was mad at you I wouldn't have been planed on calling you and telling you my parents said I can have a party this Friday-L

that's great-K

ya were gunna discuss tomorrow-L

After that I put my phone down. Maybe he'll talk to me about his problems tomorrow. I really hope he does.

I got to school the next day and parked next to Carlos who I seen sitting on the hood of his car. I got off and heard the loud annoying music Carlos was playing. He was listening to 2chains luv dem strippas.

"how can you listen to this shit" I asked Carlos as he hopped off the hood of car " man I luv dem strippas man I luv dem strippas" I said mocking the song

"Hey. The song had a great beat." he told me

"I guess. so any thing new with Lucy?" I asked. He and Lucy had this weird relationship were they liked each other one day and hated the next. I didn't get it. He looked at me sadly"its what ever"

"Awww having problems?" I said

"She is planing on going to your party with steve" he said with sadness and hatred

at this point dak and Camille had came up

"Hey so whats the plan"dak asked

"Wait everyone not here yet" Carlos said

"The only ones that matter"Camille said laughing

"We heard that" Lucy said walking up with James and Kendall. We just laughed.

We spent 20 min discussing what we were gunna do. On Thursday we were gunna stay over at my house stay up until mid-night so they can say happy birthday to me at the same time because it was a big debate to say it to me first. Then on Friday set you in the basement and hook up the speakers, put any thing that can get broken away and lock all the doors to the up stairs rooms. This party is going to be SICK!


	4. Chapter 4

Patron

It was Thursday night and I was waiting for everyone to arrive. We decided that were gunna play hooky. I heard a knock on the door so I went to see who it was. I look the peep hole to see Carlos' big eye there I chuckled and opened the door. It was Carlos and James.

"Sup" I greeted.

"Hey we the first to come"James asked

"Ya are we?" the latino asked eagerly

"The guys usually are the first to come" I said laughing. James caught on first and giggle, Carlos being the innocent thing he is, didn't, I can tell with the confused look on his face. then he just shrugged his shoulder, 'bless his heart' I thought.

"So did you guys come together?" I asked closing the door well they we're greeting my dad who was walking up stairs

"Na we just happen to show up at the same time" James told

ya" Carlos added to it

we headed down stairs were we will all be sleeping. Within the next half hour the rest of the group showed up." so why don't me and Logan go get drinks?" Kendall asked. Everyone agreed because they're so damn lazy but I didn't mind getting to do something with Kendall even if we were just got drinks.

As we poured the drinks Kendall asked " do you have something we can use to carry the drinks because I don't feel like making two trips"

" ya, let me go get it, you finish here" I said leaving

I came back two min later with a tray we could carry them on, after putting them on there we took them down stairs. We handed them out when dak asked" to you have a fun game we can play like taboo or apples to apples?"

"My parents have a dirty truth or dare games in the closet over there" I said pointing to the large closet in the corner. Everyone said yes, so I went and go it. We all sat in a circle

"Ok who wants to go first?" I asked

"the oldest" Lucy said with a grin

"Ok then, Lucy truth of dare?" I asked well getting a glare from her.

"Truth"she replied.

"how any people have you been with at one time, sexually?" I asked

"The honest to god truth," everyone nodded "none im still a virgin" she said proudly taking a sip over he drink.

"Ok, your turn"I told her.

We went on everyone going a few times to ask, there were really funny ones like James had to lick chocolate syrup off dak's hairy, smelly toes, and Camille had to grope Carlos' crotch which James didn't like.

"Ok one more im getting tired " James said yawning

"Ok Kendall you go" Camille said "truth or dare?"

"Dare"he said. Camille getting a card and reading aloud

you must make out with the person right across from you, for 30 seconds.

" no, that's Logan im not doing that" he said nervously.

James said "it's a dare you have to do it"

"Fine " he said "get over here"

we were getting closer and my heart was beating rapidly. We were now about an inch apart moving very slowly. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed are lips together. He was shocked at first but then stared moving his lips with mine. My lips were on fire. His lips were so soft, I was in heaven, the I heard someone clear there throat. I know just who it was, so I pulled away, quickly leaving Kendall there.

"D-dad," I said shocked everyone turned to the older gentleman"its not what it looks like, we were playing your truth or dare game, look" I said holding the box up. I was blushing the whole time.

"I see." he said not believing me "its time for bed you guys"

"Ok" we all agreed, well he looked at us again then leaving

"That was awkward" dak said braking the silence between us all

"ya but you don't have to live with him" I said still blushing

after that we got ready to go to sleep. It was only 11:55 when every one finally fell asleep, well except me and Kendall. So much for everyone staying up till mid-night. I would usually be really happy but it was still really awkward between us.

"I hope this didn't make things weird between us" I asked him

he took a while to answer but then he said "no, it was just a dare. Meant nothing" the blond said. I was a little hurt by that but I couldn't let him know that.

"Ya, stupid dare meant nothing "I said, but that was a lie, to me it was everything. it was silent for a while till he said "I gave them something"

"What?"

He sat up " gave them sleeping pill I got from my grandpa, nothing to much, just to make them really tired" he said innocent

"Why?" I asked

" because I wanted to say happy birthday first. You were my friend first" he said like a child in kindergarten and I was his toy. I laughed and shock my head.

He looked at his phone and seen it was 12:00 he yelled "HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY LOGIE, YOUR LEGAL!" I couldn't help but laugh really hard "thank you kenny" I said using his nickname like he used mine.

the next morning we all woke up, everyone told me happy birthday but they were mad at Kendall for telling me first. We got dressed like we were going to school, but before we "left" my dad told me that he Knows we weren't going to school and said it was all right but not to say anything to the twins, there parents and especially mom. So first we when to get breakfast at a diner called yum yum's. After we when back to my house fell asleep for 3 more hours, got up and started the prepare for the party. I was taking every breakable and putting it some where else, like thing in the living room, dinning room, kitchen, and basement. There was a bathroom in the basement and kitchen, so no need to go upstairs, that was off limits, I don't think phil will appreciate it if a football player and cheerleader hooked up on his bed.

It was now 8 and the party was in full swing. there was tons of liquor. Everyone was bringing logan bottles of different alcohol like patron, Smirnoff, gold slick vodka, grey goose, and saki.

"hey birthday boy" a blond girl came up to me with a blond boy at her side "you not drinking?"

"Hey Jo hey jett, no I need to make sure my house stays in one peace."

"Come on, its your birthday, lighten up have a drink" jett said well handing me a drink. I just gave in well they cheered. I finished it and yelled "ITS MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES" then some guy on the hockey team said "cheers ill drink to that" well we bump drinks, drank then a bunch of us started dancing to so Rihanna song

It was know 10:30 and I had a pretty good buzz. I hadn't seen any of my friends in a while so I went looking in the basement then I heard "LOGAN HEY LOGAN, ITS ME CARLOS"he yelled. I turned to see him Lucy and Kendall, so I went over there they were by the bar. " hey Logan did your parents say we could use there alcohol" Kendall asked. I shrugged my shoulder "they didnt say we couldn't" I told the blond

Then I heard Shits by LMFAO. Lucy heard this to and came up with a "great idea".

"I'm going to make you every type of shot they say in the song. That will be Jager-Bombs, Lemon Drops, Buttery Nipples, Jello Shots Kamakazis, and Three Wise Men

" h-h-hey l-lo-gain you hab to take all the s-shots" Carlos slurred at me

"No, im good "I told him

"Come on Logan lighten up I will make them for you" Lucy told me

"No"

"Yes" she said continuing to make a jager-bomb

"What part did you not get the 'N' or the 'O'" I told her

"Both, stop being a little bitch, now take it" she said handing it to me. I look at Kendall to defend me but he didn't so I grabbed it and took it. It hurt going down

"YA L-LO-GAIN IS A MAN NOW" Carlos yelled in my ear. Lucy then started on the next one. Just like the first one it hurt going down just not as bad. By the buttery nipple I was starting to forget.

After I finished I was officially drunk. I took one long blink and I was dancing with everyone in a large crowd. The song was booming and I was dancing like no nobody's around.

I took another long blink and I was kissing the cutest blond I have ever seen. Well I guess I can't say that because I didn't see there face. All I know was this was the best kiss I've ever had.

I took one last long blink and I was pounding away at this mystery boy. I only knew it was a boy because I was pounding away at his ass and not a vagina. The last blink I took was after it came and collapsed next to his worm body. I wrapped my arm sound him and fell asleep.


End file.
